monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Lao-Shan Lung Guides/Dual Sword
|Rank = Guild LV: ★★★★ |Guide = Armor: Blango Armor (Low Rank Blademaster) with Ice Res(low); Quake Res; Snow Res and TerrainDmgInc(low) or Yian Garuga Armor (Low Rank Blademaster) with Sharp Sword and Reckless Abandon+1 Guide: As everyone has a problem with Lao and he is an essential point of the game, I have decided to dedicate myself to helping you guys so, here: By the way, if you're a Blademaster, this is the guide for you. Start by getting yourself a decent armor such as Blangonga's full set of armor, it’s easy to get (unless you hate Blangongas) and has an average defense, 36 per piece, but I recommend that you improve it to 40 defense points per piece which is still not enough for new players but is the minimum for a comfortable fight. Other sets such as Garuga armor are also adequate. Then as a weapon, I recommend 3 different weapons depending on your ability to get them. #First, just collect a lot of ores and you'll be able to make the War Hammer (Hammer) and then improve it to War Hammer+, War Mace, Iron Striker, Anvil Hammer, and finally, Onslaught Hammer (Try to evolve if possible). #Second, do the Iron Striker and then move to Gunhammer Prototype and then Dead Revolver (try to evolve if possible). #Third, if you don’t like hammers and you keep repelling Lao, ''try getting Eternal Schism (Dual Blades) but I don't recommend them really that much and they don’t work with the guide ok? The Items: *Bring as many Whetstones as you can, or if you're low on cash, get that Knife Mackerel fish from the old lady next to the Gathering Hall; *Bring 3 Large Barrel Bombs and 3 Small Barrel Bombs; *Bring 1 Farcaster (or 3 counting the combining stuff); *10 Potions (just in case); *THE STUFF IN THE BOX; The Real Thing: Start by taking everything you need from the box (take your time he's slow), go to area 2 (where he appears) and wait, when he arrives just put the Supply Barrel Bombs where his face will be and when they're under his chin, place a Small Barrel Bomb at the side (hehehe) see his face explode and place 2 Large Barrel Bombs a bit further and repeat the process, do it one last time with the last Large Barrel and Small Barrel Bombs. Only then should you start hitting him and you will do it ON THE STOMACH with the Triple Triangle combo, after that you'll roll to his chest you'll wait for the stomach to arrive and you'll hit him again with the combo. Repeat this over and over until you see a ramp's beginning at his chest's left (to your right), run up the ramp, sharpen your weapon, climb the stairs, and DON'T get in the middle of the bridge, wait for him to bite the air (where you would be if I hadn't warned you) and THEN run to the middle of the bridge, he'll get down and you'll wait until you see RIGHT UNDER YOU a large space between the spikes.... jump..... no, really, jump on to his back, carve his back twice, plant the Anti-Dragon Bombs and try to carve again....boom.... Get up, run to his stomach and start the hammering process until his stomach ''leaves the area. Don't panic, just roll to his side and use Farcaster. Remember to sharpen your weapon. Go to the next area, hammer his head with Super Pounds (Charged R) until you see the stomach has entered the area. This area is the lamest and when you get to the part where he's breaking the gate apart, run past his tail (or if you want to, you can hammer his stomach a little more) and if the tail is going towards you, you’ve got to jump (normal X button jump). The Next Area Note: this area is the same (in shape) as the first one but without the bridge part ok? The Near End After escaping the tail (again), you’ll run as fast as possible to the camp zone, you’ll get the ballistae from the box (there are 9 in the box but you can get the rest in the gathering spot next to the cannon balls), get a Cannon S, and run with it to the final area. If the Iopreys bite you and the Cannon ball falls, just run to the last area. The Grand Finale Bring the ball to the cannon (if you have one) by standing right behind the cannon and looking towards the Lao and then you wait for the Lao to show his back (when it’s visible through the mist) and you’ll press O which will shoot the Cannon Ball. Run for the Ballista and start shooting him in the back. If you’re out of ballistae, wait for him to get '''REALLY '''close and then press O while standing in front of the red button between the cannons. This is the Dragonator and it is only usable from ten to ten minutes, ok? If somehow he didn’t die, just start hammering his belly until he does. Hope it works and good luck! }}